


The Most Handsome Man I Ever Met

by electrictoes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: Prompt: "Once upon a time, I had loved a smile like that." - Jack goes to a wedding, gets lost in memories and has a story to tell.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 1





	The Most Handsome Man I Ever Met

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fandom_fridays on Livejournal

Jack Harkness walked into his kitchen and was immediately greeted with an armful of six year old girl. He laughed. “Hello.”

“Was it wonderful?”

Jack deposited Jessica on the floor. “It was,” he told her, taking her on a small dance around the room. “One of the most beautiful, wonderful weddings I’ve ever been to.”

“Really?” Jessica asked him, her eyes wide.

“Really,” he told her, grinning. He lifted her onto the kitchen table and tapped out a beat on her shoulders.

“Was she beautiful?”

“Oh, absolutely,” he told her, tapping her nose. “So beautiful.”

“Was he handsome?”

“Very handsome,” Jack assured her.

“Did they dance?”

“Oh, did they!” He lifted her into the air, spinning her around the room in an elaborate waltz, rejoicing in her giggles. He placed her back on the table with a smile.

“You would have loved it,” he said, pressing a firm kiss to her forehead. “They danced until their feet were sore and they looked amazing. She looked at him like she couldn’t see anybody else and the way he smiled at her... you would’ve swooned,” he laughed at Jessica’s wide, excited eyes. “It was enough to make your knees go weak.” He tickled Jessica behind the knees and she kicked her legs up. “It was a gorgeous smile. Once upon a time,” he said, lifting Jessica onto his hip and leaning in like he was sharing a great secret. “I loved a smile like that.”

“Who did it belong to, Uncle Jack?” Jessica asked, her head resting on his shoulder. He took a seat and settled her on his lap.

“The most handsome man I ever met,” he said, and Jessica grinned.

“Is this going to be a story, Uncle Jack?” Jessica asked, her arms coming around his neck.

“It is.” He tapped her nose. “Once upon a time, there was a dashing RAF Captain... let’s call him Jack.” Jessica giggled. “And this dashing RAF Captain was straight out of a story; a real handsome hero.”

“I bet,” Jessica said, with a laugh that reminded Jack of her mother.

“And Captain Jack looked everywhere for his damsel in distress. He looked high and low. He looked in England and Ireland and Scotland and then, he decided he would try Wales-”

“That’s where you live!” Jessica told him, gleeful.

“I know,” he said, “You’re interrupting.”

Jessica sighed. “Sorry Uncle Jack. Did the hero find his damsel in Wales?”

“No,” Jack said, shaking his head. “He found something far, far better.”

“The most handsomest man he ever met?”

“Exactly,” Jack told her. “He was handsome and charming and the dashing Captain couldn’t help but fall in love with his smile.” Jack paused a moment, lost in memories. “But the handsome man didn’t love the Captain back.”

“Oh no!”

“Oh no, indeed. But the Captain really did love the handsome man’s smile,” Jack continued, “And he told him so, more than once. And he told him how handsome he looked in a suit and how wonderful his lovely Welsh accent was and then, one day, out of the blue, the handsome man decided he thought the Captain was actually really good looking, and he told him so.”

“Then what happened?” Jessica asked, animated by the story.

“The Captain asked the handsome man to go on a date with him.”

“Did he go?”

“Oh, of course, the Captain was completely dashing, after all.”

Jessica grinned and leaned closer to Jack, brimming with excitement. “Did they fall in love?”

Jack nodded. “Madly.” He stroked Jessica’s hair away from her forehead. “They were completely in love. They drove all of their friends insane they were so in love.”

“Then what happened, Uncle Jack? What happened to the handsome man?”

Jack fell quiet then. He continued to stroke Jessica’s hair, a small smile on his lips.

“Uncle Jack?” Jessica whispered after a few moments.

“I really did love his smile,” Jack said, more to the figure he had spotted lurking in the doorway than to Jessica.

“Uncle Jack!” Jessica said, impatient. “What happened to him?”

“Oh,” Jack said, shifting Jessica around to face the door. “I married him.”

Jessica frowned, a look of fierce disappointment on her face. “Uncle Ianto?”

“Yes,” Jack told her. “The most handsome man I’ve ever met.”

Ianto laughed from the doorway. “Funny that,” he said, slipping his hands into his pockets. “When I was young, I met this dashing RAF Captain...”

Jessica laughed from Jack’s lap. “Did you enjoy the wedding, Uncle Ianto?”

“Of course. They both looked wonderful,” he leaned against the doorjamb and loosened his bowtie, a distant look on his face.

“Did you swoon?” Jessica asked him, resting her head against Jack.

“Almost. He had a beautiful smile. I fell in love with a smile like that, once upon a time.”


End file.
